


[Podfic] The Three-Word Tin Collection

by nutmeag83



Series: Ruminations After the Fall [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Sentimental Sherlock, Tea, What happens when the Mind palace is inadequate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of TheBookshelfDweller's fic.</p><p>"I collect them, conserve them in tins and nylon wrappers to save them from the rain, the wind and the cold; the loneliness, the bitterness and the fear. There are lists upon lists of three-word sentences I want to speak to you, but I can't so hoard them the way a collector amasses figurines or an antiquarian precious rarities." </p><p>Among the things we know about Sherlock there is the fact that he talks to John when John isn't there and the existence of his Mind palace. But, what happens when he has things to say to John while deconstructing Moriarity's web and his Mind palace proves an inadequate place to store the words?</p><p>**Aug 2017: This is not a new story. I've just had to update the links.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Three-Word Tin Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Three-Word Tin Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966355) by [TheBookshelfDweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookshelfDweller/pseuds/TheBookshelfDweller). 



> Many thanks to TheBookshelfDweller for letting me record this podfic. Despite John being the maker of tea at 221B, I think the analogy is absolutely perfect for Sherlock, because I think he sees the world through a John-colored lens. I adore tea, and I adore Johnlock, so this was a match made in heaven. 
> 
> If you have technical difficulties, please comment, and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Edit Aug 2017: So dropbox is an ass and got rid of the public folder, so I've been forced to redo ALL of my podfic links. If you've listened to this before, nothing has changed. If you're listening to this for the first time, welcome! And please yell at me if any of my links don't work. Thanks!

This work can be downloaded as an mp3. Right click on the link below, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[The Three-Word Tin Collection](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o1nxzao87aqq92h/ThreeWordTin_1.2.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
